seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Microbes
The term microbe, short for microorganism, refers to organisms small enough to be (usually) invisible to the naked human eye and mostly consists of single-celled organisms. These include viruses, bacteria, protists and others. There are characters in the Noisy Tenant setting that are sentient microbes and they can be macroscopic even in other zones outside theirs. They usually originate from endozones, living or otherwise. These are zones derived from the bodies of other organisms, containing a civilization of microbes. This doesn't mean that every normal cell will have their own equivalent individual in the endozone, but rather have individuals representing an entire species or strain that inhabits the body. In design, microbe characters usually look exactly like their real life counterparts and occasionally wear accessories. They don't have facial features but can compensate with masks, glasses or nuclei reminiscing of eyes. They have the senses that are present in real microbes, relying majorly on scent, chemoreception, touch, photoreception and others. Unlike their real counterparts, they are able to hear and speak. As a diverse group, there are many categories of microbes, which are listed below. Visible Microbes Not an actual taxonomic group but worth mentioning. These are just microbes that are large enough to be visible, around the size of bugs. They are most notably encountered in The Hospital's unhealthy state, with a large number of them teeming in the cafeteria. Their intelligence is uncertain, as there was a case where a protozoan waved back. Viruses They are not cells and it's even debated if they should be considered living. Viruses are small infectious agents that replicate only inside the living cells of other organisms. They don't have their own metabolism, relying solely on other cells to perpetuate. The body of a virus contains DNA or RNA (never both) which give new instructions to the host cell. Because viruses are so small, virus characters are typically shorter relative to others. Virus Characters: *Dr Phage Bacteria Bacteria are prokaryotic cells, meaning they don't have their genetic information contained in a nucleus and they also lack mitochondria. Their shape ranges from spheres to rods and spirals. Some bacteria characters are actually made out of multiple bacteria of the same strain bound together as a colony. Bacteria play a crucial role in the decomposition biological matter, so bacteria characters have their culture and ideologies shaped around the fact that the inert endozone they inhabit will eventually be completely consumed. This makes them more accepting of death. Masks made out of keratin are also a major part of their culture, being used as a substitute for their lack of a face. Bacteria Characters *Staph *Bacteria bartender *Bacteria shopkeeper Protists More complex cells, they are eukaryotic, meaning they possess at least one nucleus. It is a diverse group with many shapes and sizes. As expected, protist characters often travel between multiple endozones. They use their flagella as limbs and their nuclei for facial expressions. Protist Characters: *Zoe *Trichia Fungi Fungus cells are also eukaryotic and can be found in both unicellular and multicellular forms. This group consists of mushrooms, yeasts and molds. The typical mushroom caps that are so popular among fungi are just their reproductive structure that spreads their spores. Unless they are independent cells, a fungus' main body consists of tubular, elongated, and thread-like (filamentous) structures called hyphae, which may contain multiple nuclei and extend by growing at their tips. This is why some fungi characters have their bodies made out of cells forming filaments with random ramifications. With this body type any of its tips can act as a leg, hand or head and can vary in time. The child stage of fungi characters are spores. Fungi Characters: *Celia *Fungus trees Body Cells These are the cells of multicellular organisms such as plants and animals. Their personalities and professions reflect their real life role. For example, white cells act like policemen and even wear police hats and other related accessories. Once the biovessel expires, body cells will no longer be able to live there, leaving the place inhabited mainly by decomposers. Body Cell Characters: *Mac *Macrobobby Multicellulars There are rare cases where even multicellular organisms can be microscopic. Some may be even smaller than other cells. Examples of such organisms are rotifers and tardigrades. Category:Microbes Category:Other groups